


Deny

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [384]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coming Untouched, Dark, Denial, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 1 Dean Winchester, Season 1 Sam Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heyy friend, this is going to be a lil complicated. Could you please write me smut, where soulless!sam meets season 1 sam and dean and he like ties s1sam up and makes him watch when he like rapes dean but dean is in denial and he at the end finally admits that he enjoys it and bonus points for sam coming A LOT inside dean, like alpha/omega fic kind of lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here. If you'd like to send me one, send it through lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sammy shouted from where he was tied up, watching his older self push Dean down on the other motel bed.

“Fuck you! Let him go! Fucking let him go!” Sammy yelled, struggling to get free of the bonds that the older Sam tied him in.

Sam looked at Sammy amused, before he started ripping clothes from Dean’s body, before stripping out of his own.

“You can stop yelling Sammy. No one’s gonna hear you. We’re the only ones at the motel, awake anyway. The check-in guy is kinda passed out.”

“Let him go.” Sammy begged. “Take me instead.”

“Sammy-!” Dean started, but Sam shoved his face in the pillows.

“I want you to watch instead.” Sam said, grabbing the bottle of lube that he knew Dean would have in the nightstand drawer.

He poured lube on three fingers, and over Dean’s crack, laughing as Dean yelped from the cold.

Sam shoved two fingers inside Dean, making the younger version of his brother cry out, which made Sammy yell more profanity.

“Now, now, Sammy. You want me to gag you? Because I will.” Sam said, as he started twisting and turning his fingers, opening Dean up, making Dean cry out into the pillow, as Sam kept him pinned down.

“Fuck yourself!” Sam screamed.

“Sammy, I am not lying. I will gag you. So watch and shut up.” Sam said, staring down his younger self.

Sammy froze, looking at Sam, looking at Dean’s face, refusing to see what his older, soulless self was doing to Dean, and Sam gave another amused smile, continuing to open Dean roughly.

Dean cried out, and shook under Sam, making the soulless Winchester laugh.

When Sam deemed Dean open enough, he pulled his fingers away, and slicked his cock up, sinking into Dean, and beginning to pump his hips, fucking Dean.

Dean moaned out loud, gripping what he could as Sam fucked him, and Sammy started to struggle again.

“Stop! Damn it, stop! Let Dean go! Let him go! Please!” Sam shouted, begging.

“That talk is better than the potty mouth you had earlier, but seriously, shut up and watch what happens.” Sam grinned. He grunted, attention back on Dean as he thrust quickly, growing harder and harder, but refusing to come at that moment.

Sam shouted, trying to free himself, but the bonds were too strong.

“Damn it!” Sammy shouted. “Stop! Please!”

“No.” Sam growled, his pace quickening up and Dean screamed, gripping the sheets tightly, making Sammy struggle harder in his bonds.

When Sam came, it was heavily, and he growled, marking Dean’s neck and shoulders, before he finally stilled, seeing Dean gasp, eyes wide.

“Dean?” Sammy asked softly, freezing.

Sam smirked, before he started laughing.

“What? What’s so fucking funny?” Sammy asked. “What?”

“You should be asking Dean.” Sam said, pulling out, watching his come drip out of Dean’s ass.

“Dean?”

“I came…” Dean admitted, looking over at Sam.

“You came…? But that was because of him…he hit all the right places and….”

Dean shook his head. “Didn’t even hit my prostate, Sam.” Dean said softly. He shook getting up, feeling the come that dripped down his leg, and Sam saw the mess that was on the bed and Dean’s front. “I came….”

“Say it Dean.” Sam said, watching Dean amused.

“…came because I liked it.” Dean admitted.

Sammy’s mouth dropped, unsure what to say.

Sam moved over, pulling Dean back by the hair, and kissing him roughly.

“Naughty naughty boy. Liking it rough, and from your brother from the future.” Sam growled, pushing Dean back down on the bed. “Clean up Dean. Then free Sammy.” Sam said, leaving to pick his clothing up.


End file.
